


The Angel with the Metal Wings

by fanficwriter013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter013/pseuds/fanficwriter013





	The Angel with the Metal Wings

Everything hurt, the world was too bright for your eyes. The foreign noises you could hear were the equivalent of knives being thrown into the target of your eardrums. Your body felt heavy and awkward, and yet you were shivering for the first time.

It seemed like it took forever but your eyes finally adjusted to the assault of the rays from the sun. It was then that you saw him, the angel with the shimmering wings. Unlike your wings, which were now part of your flesh and bloody body, that ruffled and curled around you in an attempt to keep you warm. These wings were unlike any you had seen, sleek and foreign.

The person attached to these metallic wings swooped in, having no doubt just witnessed your fall. You watched his eyes as he took in your wings, and cautiously approached you.

“Hey there, you alright? That was some fall you just had.” He was making foreign noises with his mouth. Something whispered to you that he was trying to communicate with you, but this language was as foreign to you as the idea of feathered wings was to this metallic Angel. “Do you speak English?” The only thing you caught was that these noises were called English.

“Wanda, I need you over here.” The noises had been harsh and hard to listen to at first, but now it was becoming smooth and gentle. A female landed next to your metallic angel. She gave you the same odd look, as her eyes took in your feathered blanket.

“Seems to be healthy, thought patterns are normal. But there’s not a lot that I can see in there.” You tilt your head, you’d felt her presence in your mind. But this was a mortal, she shouldn’t have that ability. You tentatively pushed into her mind, immediately seeing yourself appearing and falling from the sky. Your wings unable to move, as you plummeted to the ground.

“Telepathic abilities.” The girl is telling your metallic angel so she can feel you in her mind. You send her a usual greeting between your people, and she tilts her head. “Definitely not English. We need Thor.” She tells the winged man, but you’re starting to get used to these noises they make. Another person drops in front of you.

“Let me link your brain with mine. Doesn’t seem to be able to verbalize.” The girl tells this new man. You feel her open her mind, and pull a blue presence in. Then she looks at you softly. “Try that again.” She says, both verbally and mentally. You send the same greeting.

“It’s an old Latin dialect,” Thor explains. “That phrasing is a common greeting between Angels.” You hear your dialect come back at you in a hesitant way as if it hasn’t been spoken frequently.

“You speak my language just fine.” You send back, and the big blond one gives a nod to his friends. He holds a big hand out to you, but your wings curl around you.  
“It is okay, little Angel. We do not wish to harm you.” It’s a loud rumbling in your language. Slowly your wings unfurl from around you, the hand is still waiting for you. You tentatively place your hand into his big one, and he helps you to your feet. Supporting most of your weight, as you stumble and almost fall.

“Why don’t we get your injuries looked at?” This time the girl is the one speaking, and you can see her looking at your ruffled feathers, areas matted down with blood, and a large round spot around your rib area that seems to concern her. Your metal Angel was also watching you closely, and you couldn’t detect any malicious content within them. You nod.

“Hold on tight, little Angel.” The big blond one that is holding you sends you. Without another warning he scoops you up, being mindful of your wings. He seems to create some sort of wind, and then you’re back in the air.

They take you to a sleek looking massive structure. The blond one lands with you on some sort of landing pad and walks through big open doors inside, with the girl close behind him. Everything in the human world is foreign to you. They’ve got weird things hanging on the walls, although you catch a glimpse of one of them and it’s a pretty forest scene. The smells are almost overwhelming to your nose, and they get even worse as you’re carried into a big, bright white room.

“Thor, you can put the patient down on the bed over there.” It’s a new voice speaking in that English racket. You tilt your head, trying to figure out what’s going on.  
“It’s alright, little one. This is Doctor Banner, he’s just going to look you over.” It’s the girl sending you the reassurance, and you probe this newcomer. His mind is different, there’s a small green portion that when you reach for it slaps you away. You look to the girl again.

“Doctor Banner is different, but he can be trusted.” She tells you, and you look to the brunet they called Doctor Banner. He’s got his arms held out, and you assume that means he wants you to unfurl your wings. You slowly unfold them, watching his eyes as he cautiously examines them and you. His hands are gentle as he looks through your feathers, and bending them at the joints. He finally makes his way down to your ribcage, fingers brushing over your newly pink and tender skin there.

“Remarkable, you said. You guys watched the fall, correct? There were injuries, you saw them?” He asks, and the girl nods at him. “There’s not a single wound now.” He’s speaking over your head to Wanda who stayed with you.

“I guess Angels have quick healing rates.” You send her, and she nods her understanding to you. You turn back to Doctor Banner who gives you a nod.

“Says that might have something to do with being an Angel,” Wanda tells him before she looks at you. “You’re all healthy, feel free to explore the Tower.” She sends you, gesturing you out of the white room. You stand slowly, unsure if these human legs will hold your weight. You’re a bit wobbly, and your wings struggle to help you keep your balance.

It takes a couple of moments, and you can feel the awe and astonishment radiating off Doctor Banner, as he watches your wings work. But you finally find your footing. You send the girl a picture of the Metal Angel since you’d never caught his name.

“That’s Sam,” she says. “He’s doing aerial exercises, I’ll take you to him.” She sends you, and you nod at her. You expected her to take you somewhere outside, instead, she leads you back to the small box which moves up a couple of floors before stopping.

The doors open onto a massive open space. It composed what you assumed was three or four floors of this building. Your metal Angel, Sam, was flying about the room practicing turns and maneuvers that you’d seen and perfected before you had fallen. Some of his turns reminded you of ones you’d seen, but others were awkward. Slowing him down. When he noticed you and Wanda in the room, he came over landing in front of the two of you.

“Clean bill of health?” He asks, and Wanda nods. You tap your temple pointing at him, in a way of asking permission before entering his mind. He gives you a nod, and you enter his mind sending him a picture of eyes, as you flutter your wings. Once you’re sure that Sam will watch, you take off. Stretching out your wings, and flying more deftly than you’d ever be when walking. You fly in concentric circles before you move onto the exercises that he had just been doing. Showing him what was off with his positioning.

When you land beside him, he looks at you for a moment before he starts to laugh. You tilt your head to the side, trying to figure out what this means. He gives you a smile. “Already showing me up here.” He half-jokes, and you think you get the meaning of the words. You point to yourself, gesture around the space, and then at him.

“I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two.” He says, nodding upwards. Sam flies up a little bit, turning and waiting for you to join him. Your wings quickly lift you from the floor. The two of you fly until your back hurts, and your wings are tired. Sam would still need to learn a lot more, but he had already improved greatly.

As the days stretched into weeks, and then months. You found yourself facing many challenges of living within the world of the humans. You’d been given a place to stay within the walls of the Tower, they had said it was to keep you safe. Sleeping had been an ordeal all its own. In the time before you had fallen, you hadn’t needed to sleep. Now that you had become flesh and blood, you had to get used to a whole new variety of things.

Clothes. They had been a whole other fiasco. Natasha had tried to dress you, but your wings made the shirts that you could wear few and far between. The man they called Tony wound up having to make you a suit with panels to fit your wings through. And it was quite comfortable.

Eating had been another thing that was a new challenge for you. Especially when you were expected to eat with this team that called themselves the Avengers. Now while you didn’t exactly care for human food, you enjoyed the times that these people sat down together for meals. It was through these interactions that you found yourself learning this language the humans had called English.

It seemed that not only was your healing speed impressive but so was your capacity for understanding. It took you three months before you had fully learned English. But, while you could understand it. When you tried to send English to them telepathically, it wasn’t right. It had only taken Sam a month to learn all the aerial maneuvers you could show him. Teaching your Metal Angel the ways of real Angels had forged a bond between the two of you.

You’d sit together for meals, you’d train together. Allowing you to point out any errors or inconsistencies he would make when executing turns. You had also forged ties with some of the other Avengers. Thor was easy because he spoke your language. Wanda was next because she’d been able to gain or take, Allspeak from Thor. Meaning that she too could speak your language.

The one that had been the most surprising was your friendship with an archer. You thought it was due, in part, to the fact that he had communication issues just like you. Once you had mastered English he was able to explain to you that it was another form of speech, Sign Language. You were absolutely enamored with this ability to speak with your hands and had practically begged Clint to teach you. You could feel your telepathy weakening, and you didn’t want to lose the ability to communicate with the humans that had so generously taken you in.

With the understanding of English under your belt, learning Sign language was easier. It took you a little over a month for Clint to give you the okay. This meant you could speak fluently with the archer, but the others weren’t caught up on sign language. This also meant that you would sign, and then FRIDAY would speak for you. Which was okay, but you wanted to have your own voice. To be able to carry on conversations without pause, without a translator.

One day, it all became too much for you. You’d woken up with just a whisper of what your telepathic abilities once had been. And you were getting increasingly frustrated with the computer repeating everything that you were saying. You needed space, but you were sure you wouldn’t get much time to yourself.

You were in training with Sam, when you finally just snapped. He arced at a slightly off angle on a move he’d had down for half a year. You waved him down, using FRIDAY to replay the maneuver. Pointing at the wrong movement. But you just got a blank stare, normally Sam was into training. And if he wasn’t here, you wouldn’t be either.

You didn’t say anything, you just turned to the wall of windows. One of them would open, and you pushed it open before jumping out. You let yourself fall for a moment, before snapping your wings open and gliding on the current. You weren’t sure where you were going, so you just let your wings do the work.

You wound up perched on the roof of the Tower. You didn’t really want to be seen by anyone else, and the Tower was tall enough you could still feel the air on your face. As you suspected, you’d only be sitting on the ledge of the roof for a handful of minutes before the door scraped open. You didn’t even need to look behind you to know that it was Sam.

“Are you alright? No, don’t answer that. That’s a stupid question. You’re obviously not okay, you jumped out a window. You know that you can always talk to me, right?” Sam asks, coming over to lean against the half wall. You shake your head, making a waving away gesture with one of your hands. While your wings fluttered angrily.

“That was hostile,” Sam observes. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.” He says, tone of voice clearly supporting his threat. You turn to look at him, he’s still got his pack on. If you jumped now, he’d follow. You turn fully and climb over the wall. Standing in front of him.

“I’m losing my telepathy, and I want to be understood when I speak.” You angrily sign to him, he watches your hands intently but waits for the computer woman’s voice to echo you before answering.

“Alright, I get where you’re coming from. It can’t be easy to lose your connection with your people.” He says, and you snort.

“I’m Fallen, what do they care? They banished me.” You quickly sign back. Sam holds his hands up, in a gesture that you’ve come to learn means a handful of things.  
“Slow down, I can only follow so much,” Sam says, and you narrow your eyes at him. Feigning like your hitting your hand against your forehead.

“How do you think I felt? Now that I can communicate, the only one that actually understands is Clint.” You sign, trying to slow yourself down. But you just want to be understood, and the frustration isn’t making it easy to sign slowly. Natasha also knew sign language, but she always looked like she wanted to kill you. You tried to keep your interactions with her polite, and as short as possible.

“Okay, I get it. We should be making more of an effort to learn. It’s just that with Clint when he has his hearing aids in he’s good to go.” Sam says, it sounds like there’s another sentence he wants to say. So you stay quiet, tilting your head minutely. The man in question sighs as if he’s trying to find the right words.

“It’s just that I feel especially guilty because you, I, we.” He stops, looking you so deep within the eyes that you begin to question if he can hear your thoughts. “Is there something here?” He asks quickly, gesturing between the two of you. You’re not sure you know exactly what this mannerism means, but you think you get the gist.

“You mean romantically?” You sign for clarification. Sam looks like he’s about to be sick, but he nods. “There is on my end.” You sign, and you can see Sam relax.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” It’s both spoken and signed. In slow, clumsy sign language. You nod at him, and his face breaks out in a blinding bright smile.  



End file.
